Automotive vehicles are commonly equipped with various compartments for stowing vehicle accessories, personal belongings and other objects. For example, vehicles typically include a glove box usually located in the dash on the front passenger side of the passenger compartment. The glove box has a housing typically installed with the dash and has walls that generally define a compartment with an open front side. A pivoting lid or door is pivotally connected to the housing such that the lid pivots between an open position in which the compartment is accessible and a closed position in which access is prevented. The door typically has a latch assembly for latching the door closed and is user actuatable to release the door and allow it to first open. A conventional latch may include a pull level that releases a latch and enables a user to pull the door open. Conventional latch mechanisms may be susceptible to damage, particularly when large forces are applied such as during a vehicle collision which can result in unwanted exodus of objects from the compartment.
It is desirable to provide for alternative closure assemblies for vehicle compartments that are easy to use and adequately operate the door between open and closed positions.